The Drama of the Populars
by lovedoesn'thurt
Summary: Goode High's divided. Because of the rivalry between Nico and Blaire, boys hate girls and girls hate boys. When an exchange student comes to the school, will these two enemies stay the same? Or will they change?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Blah, blah, blah. New story? Yeaup.

This is a new story made by me and GemOfOlympus. Yeaup, we're making this story **TOGETHER**.

Well, we hope you like it. (:

Sorry for the mistakes. I just really wanted to post this.

This is with TWO POV's. Both show their different mornings, k?

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

* * *

**Blaire's POV**

Beep-beep-beep-bee-BLOOP!

I sighed and went back to sleep as my alarm clock finally got muted by the water inside the glass where I dunked it in.

But realization hit me and my eyes snapped open. Oh my gosh... Mom's gonna kill me! That was my third alarm clock for this month!

I broke the first one when I threw it against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. Then I broke the second one by smashing it on my table... Gods help me.

I sat up and took the clock out of the glass and tried desperately to dry it up. I wiped it with my hand and looked at the face of the clock to see that it was filled with water. I shook it and droplets of liquid flew everywhere.

It's hopeless... Mom's gonna kill me, not to mention dad who always jokes that I always destroy things that I touched... Well, it's not my fault things are so breakable. Right?

I need to get ready for school...

An irritated sighed escaped my lips. Great. Another wonderful day dealing with pesky, arrogant, self-centered, idiotic creatures called boys. Not to mention Nico Di Angelo, he's by far the most pathetic excuse for a boy. He shouldn't even be even categorized as human being, he's a monster. He's not human I tell you!

He doesn't care for anyone but himself, he cusses like there's no tomorrow, he hates his mom, he fights with his sister, he hates his dad, he does reckless things and he just has everything that I hate when it comes to guys. I mean, who is he to hate his family? He should be grateful that he even has one.

Although sometimes I wonder if I should hate his family too. I mean they are the reason why he goes to school at my school, and they're the reason I met that monster...

But sometimes, I feel sorry for his mom... After all she's done for him, all he does is crumple it and throw it over his shoulder.

Snap out of it. He's your enemy. You should not feel sorry for him or his family... Except for Bianca of course.

With another irritated sigh, I reached out and turned off the water and stepped out off the shower I was in. I wrapped myself in a blue towel and walked out of the bathroom. After drying my hair, I padded my way against my carpeted floor which was in the color of blue that matches the sky. Walking into my large walk-in closet, I chose my outfit for the day.

After a hundred or so shirts and jeans and other things, I settled with a plain white shirt that I tucked in my floral skirt which stopped about three inches above my knees. I also buckled a thick nude colored belt on where my skirt and my shirt met. I took out a pair of four inch white strapped wedges and put them on.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I felt something missing. I went back to my closet and took out one of my necklaces, the pendant was three over-lapping circles in silver with thousands of diamonds imbedded on it. I put it on and looked at the mirror again.

Perfect. I looked like I was wearing a dress, which was the whole point of putting on the belt.

With that I went downstairs and sat on the dinning table. "Good Morning, Sweetheart. You look lovely today. Is it for anyone special?" my mom asked and I got her message 'You're sixteen, I don't care what your dad thinks. You should get a boyfriend.'

I gave her a look and she just raised her hands on surrender. "Mom, you perfectly know that I'm on dad's side when it comes to dating."

"And that is why I love you," my dad said as he sat beside mom giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Honey, go wake up your brother. It's time to eat," mom said as she placed the waffles, eggs, and bacon on the table.

"Alright." I got up and went back upstairs to my brother's room. "Aussie? Austin? Come on. Time for breakfast," I told my seven year old brother.

"No..." he mumbled.

"Mom says your not having breakfast if you don't get up now."

"I want to sleep."

I sighed and a mischievous smirk played on my lips. "Alright then, guess I have to do this"

I poked his side and he giggled. I kept repeating it as he laughed and thrashed around trying to bat my hands away.

"Blaire! Please! Stop!" he cried.

"I will if you get up now."

"I will, I will. Just stop," he pleaded.

With a final poke, I kissed his forehead and went back downstairs.

I may despise boys, but there are a few exemptions to that.

"He's coming," I told my parents as I sat down and ate breakfast.

After dealing with my family, I went straight to school via my BMW. And parked in front of the school.

I got out of my car, took my bag and went inside. Glaring at all the boys that looked at me, who returned the look, I went to my locker and opened it.

I took out my Biology notebook and closed it again.

"Blaire!" someone yelled.

I turned to my right and saw Rachel Dare. "Hey, Rachel."

"What's with the pissy mood? You're becoming the demon aka HIM... And it is not good. AT ALL!" She said putting her hands on her hips

I glared at her. "I will never ever! Be like him! He's an atrocious, arrogant monster who wants everything for himself!"

"Sorry... It was a joke"

"I know. But it's still offensive comparing me to that excuse of a - "

"Well... Speaking of the devil. He's here."

"Wha - "

"Turn around."

And I did.

And saw him right infront of me.

Did I mention I have a demon as a locker buddy? Oh joy...

An amused smile flashed across my face as his eyes went up and down my body.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked him with annoyance evident in my voice.

His eyes went back to mine as he said...

* * *

**Nico's POV **

**~morning~**

I woke up to cold water being thrown on my bed.

And on me.

Well, this was an awesome way to wake up in the morning.

Thanks a lot, mom.

"You're welcome, darling," my dear mother said, with fake kindness. She plastered a smile on her pale face, and from the way she had bangs under her eyes, she didn't get any sleep last night.

Her black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and while her eyes looked at me normally, I could see the bitterness and resent in them.

Why the fuck did my mom hate me so much?

I didn't fucking know.

Out of fucking nowhere, she stared fucking hating on me, and since I wasn't a dumbass or a pussy, I didn't cry about it or bitch at her, why the fuck she was acting this way.

I simply moved the fuck on and didn't question the shit she gave me.

"Get ready. You have school," she reminded me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "If you get out of my room, MAYBE I would be changing. Can't have my own mother prevuing on me, now can we?"

"Alright, smartass. Don't give me attitude in the morning."

"When you stop giving ME attitude, MAYBE I'd consider it," I retorted.

She scoffed at my words before leaving my room.

Thank the fucking gods.

See what I meant when I said she hated me?

Did you know any parents who treated their fucking kids like that?

No.

My mom liked to treat me like shit, and I wasn't gonna be a faggot and let her think she had the upper hand.

If she's a bitch to me, I was an asshole to her.

It was a mutual disagreement or whatever the fuck you wanna call it.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I smirked.

Damn. I was a hot ass guy.

I knew it, and the rest of the school fucking knew it. If they didn't, they were the dumbest bastards I knew.

With my black bangs that curved left, you could hardly see my dark brown eyes. I wore my signature leather jacket over my plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans hung my legs.

Yeah. I was a sexy motherfucker.

And I was pretty damn proud of that fact.

Think I'm cocky?

Well, you don't know shit.

The head bitch was a spoiled brat, if you didn't know. Hell, she could be cockier than me.

Who the fuck wears a gazillion diamonds?

For school?

And they're fucking real, mind you. They're not those fake ass shit that normal girls wear.

But did she wear those things?

No. She likes wearing all that fancy shit because she liked to show off.

I wasn't buying that crap and neither were the guys.

I walked out the front door without so much as a "bye" to my mother.

Because the gods fucking hated me so much, they decided I should've be pushed by my awesome sister, Bianca.

"What the fuck is your damn problem, Bianca?" I sneered.

"You walk like my grandma," she retorted.

"It takes one to know one," I retaliated.

"Shut the fuck up, Nico."

"Bring a tampon to school! It looks like it's your time of the month!" I yelled to her as she drove away.

She rolled down her windows and flipped me off while I smirked.

When her car was out of my sight, I climbed into mine and drove.

I would like to mention, for all those sensitive fuckers, that my sister and I weren't always like this.

Once upon a time, when I was seventh grade, and she was in eighth, we were close.

Ever since we were young, we always had each other's backs. We protected each other; we cared for each other. We tried to comfort each other whenever mom would hurt us with words, and we were close.

I depended on her, and she depended on me.

We made a promise when we were, like, I don't know, six or seven.

We were young and all that shit, but I still remembered it.

We were playing the park. Sally Jackson took us because our mom didn't want to, and I was happy that she didn't come.

Anyways, Bianca and I were playing with our cousin, Percy. The three of us were playing with a frisbee, and when it went into the trees, Percy said he'd get it and his mom came with him.

Bianca whispered in my ear, "When we grow up, let's always be friends." She gave me a cheeky grin after that.

I gave her a confused look. "But we'll always be friends."

"I know, I know," she had told me. "But let's pinky swear so it can be official."

"Okay," I agreed enthusiastically. She held up her pinky, and we intertwined ours together.

Weren't we cute little fuckers back them?

We were.

Anyways, thanks to Ms. Bitch, my sister hated me now. I was a freshman; Bianca was a sophomore. My sister started hanging out with Ms. Bitch, and the next thing you fucking know, my sister turned against me.

The promise that we made?

Completely destroyed.

Thanks to her.

So see, I wasn't the only one at fault here. I hated her with a reason. Why did she hate me? I didn't fucking know nor did I care.

We were fucking enemies.

And we would always be.

As I strolled to my lockers, the hall became quiet. That's right motherfuckers, it was cliched as hell, but life was just a big cliche.

Ms. Bitch had her back faced to me, and the way her friend was staring at me a little nervously, I knew Ms. Bitch was talking about me.

Her friend mentioned the devil, and Ms. Bitch finally turned around. It was too late for that since I heard mostly everything she said.

Motherfucker.

I let my eyes wander from her face and smirked.

She was a bitch, yeah, but she wasn't ugly. I could she wore her "priceless" diamond necklace; see what I meant when she liked to show off?

"What the hell are you looking at?" Annoyance clearly evidenced in voice.

I met her steely gaze.

"Before you start saying shit about me, make sure you know what you're fucking talking about, bitch," I smirked, keeping my amused expression on when inside, I already killed her three times.

Welcome to high school.

My personal hell.

**Review. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yeaup. This is an update. Be happy GemOfOlympus makes fast chapters whilst I, on the other hand, is really slow.

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ**_

Hi! (: So it's me, lovedoesn'thurt.

If you guys didn't already know (which you probably didn't), GemOfOlympus writes **Blaire's POV **whilst I write **Nico's POV****. **

Now, some of you have been complaining that Nico cusses too much.

Well, I'm here to remind you that this is a **rated T **story, meaning that there will be a lot of cussing. Nico is sixteen; he's cocky and arrogant. Ever heard of a cocky sixteen year old boy who doesn't cuss?

If you don't like cussing, I highly suggest you read another story. I am not gonna change my writing for you or for anybody else.

Don't like it? Get out.

Seriously, if cussing really bothers you, I really think you should not read this story. I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything but honestly.

**OR **

You can put on your big girl panties and suck it up.

Cussing is part of Nico's character. This is the way _**I **_wrote him. If you want a friendlier Nico, go read my other stories.

* * *

**Blaire's POV**

That scoundrel! Who was he to say something like that! He called me a.. I wasn't even gonna say it.

"What the fu-" Rachel tried to say, but I cut her off.

"Don't go there. You're gonna break the Golden Rule: No cussing. We are not gonna stoop down to their level. Especially, THEIR level," I said as I gestured towards the group of creatures with their so called king.

"But he called you a-"

"I know. And yes, I am what he said. To them. Not to you or any other girl in here," I interrupted her.

"Hey Blaire!" a cheery voice said.

I turned to my right to see the twins, Aria and Sienna Blake. "Hey guys!" I said and flashed them a smile

Sienna was a blonde with curly hair and warm brown eyes while Aria had straight blonde hair. Sienna was more optimistic than Aria whilst Aria was more towards the pessimistic side.

"Heard what he said, are you really gonna allow him to talk to you like that? You're not even a-"

"Language," I warned.

"Fine, you're not even a beep," Aria continued using beep as the cuss word and it made me smile.

"Yeah, you're not beep. You're actually pretty nice!" Sienna beamed.

"Thanks. But actually, I am. Sometimes. Well... When I'm in front of them... And uh.. You know what I mean," I stuttered feeling uncomfortable of our topic.

They all looked at me including the new group of five who joined in. Eyes looked at me with pity, and I slowly became annoyed. Sure, they knee the reason why I hated boys so much, especially the kind of boys like Nico Di Angelo, but it didn't mean they had to give me those looks.

"Please, don't look at me like that. You know I hate that," I said.

Rachel sighed and looked at her watch. "Well, the bell's about to ring. Let's go to class," she said steering me away.

We passed by the group of animals along with him, and they stopped talking. I glanced at them and found them looking intently at me like they had a plan to destroy me, which by the way, was possible.

I looked at Nico and was surprised by the intense way he was looking at me. I raised an irritated eye brow at him but didn't say anything. I saw something in his eyes that I didn't quite recognize, yeah, he was glaring at me but there was something else. Heh. It was probably hatred.

"Hey Blaire!" a voice shouted from behind. I turned around, but it was a mistake.

Bianca threw herself at me and together, we crashed down to the floor.

Bianca was one of my closest friends, we were friends since I was a freshman, and she was a sophomore. And until now, we're tight. I considered her as my sister.

"Good to see you to, Bianca. Although a nice 'Hey Blaire' and a hug or secret hand shake would be better than tackling me to the ground," I told her as she got up, and I sat on the floor as I realized my skirt had ridden up and I quickly pulled it down.

I looked up and found her grinning at me. There was another thing I realized, we were in front of a group of guys. I felt my cheeks redden as I asked myself if they saw that my skirt had lifted up in my head.

"Well... today's a special day, so I have to greet you in a special way," she said.

"Hm... And what occasion is it?" I asked acting like I didn't know what today was.

She crossed her arms in front of me and glared. "Tell me you did not forget what today is"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIANCA!" I yelled and hugged her.

"Thanks. For a moment I thought you forgot... Just like my idiotic brother did," she grumbled loud enough for everyone around to hear.

I glanced sideways to see that the guys had been listening in on our conversation and that Nico was clenching his fist and glaring at somewhere. Yeah, forgetting you're sister's birthday was a really good job, I thought to him but I know he wouldn't really hear me.

"Well... at least I'm not him," I whispered, and she laughed.

"Yeah. I'd really hate it if you were like him," she said as she glared at her mentioned brother.

The fights between the Di Angelo kids could get really horrible. One time, we were walking down the hall, and she heard Nico talking about me, saying not so nice things. She just beeped at him like a machine gun and slapped him. He started yelling at her, and the next thing you know, Bianca had a bruised arm, and Nico had a black eye.

"Bianca, why don't we go to class since the bell's gonna ring any minute now," I told her and grabbed her arm then started to drag her away. "Seriously, you should just ignore them."

"I kinda can't because he's my brother who's trying to act all high and mighty, and it's reaaaaaaally annoying," she said.

I sighed. "Go to class unless you want Ms. Bottle-nose to send you to detention... again."

"Alright. Fine. Bye crazy but pretty people."

"Bye Bee," I replied.

"Bye Bianca. Happy Birthday!" Rachel greeted.

"Thanks! bye!" and with that she ran off to her class.

As if on cue, the bell rang.

**-This is just a page break so don't mind me. But it's too late 'cause you already read this-**

I went inside room B109 and found that almost all the seats were taken. The girls were on one side, and boys were on the other, glaring at each other. Another few seats were taken and the last one was...

Great. Just my luck.

The last seat was beside the devil himself... Gosh. This would be a really long period. I went towards the seat and slid in ignoring Nico's hateful glare that seemed more intense than the ones he usually gave me.

"Hey Blaire," a girl greeted.

"Hey," I answered and smiled.

I took out my notebook that was full of doodles and started doodling another one. It said, "Falling in love is useless." When I grow up, I wanted to become an artist and do famous paintings that was worthy enough to stand beside Mona Lisa. I know, big dream. But who cares?

I could still feel Nico's glare but I just brushed it off. The teacher came in and started discussing how life was at the ocean and stuff, and I really didn't listen because I already knew this stuff.

"Miss Avalon, seeming as you aren't listening, would you please tell me what the two kinds of regions in the Aquatic Biome?" the teacher asked smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "The Marine and Freshwater Regions," I answered giving the teacher a challenging look.

"Alright then, what are under the Freshwater Region?" she asked.

"Ponds, lakes, streams, rivers, and wetlands," I answered.

"The Marine Region?"

"Oceans and seas, but sometimes the Estuaries are counted as Marine."

The teacher gave me a triumphant smile as she asked, "Why is the Estuaries sometimes _not _counted as Marine?"

"Estuaries aren't really salt water since it is a mix of salt and freshwater, therefore it could belong in both the Marine and Freshwater Regions."

"Why didn't you say that the Estuaries are part of the Freshwater Regions?" she asked.

"Because Estuaries are much more closer to oceans and seas rather than lake and rivers so it's only fair that it would be categorized in the Marine."

The teach frowned at me and told me to sit down, seeming as she already embarrassed herself enough in front of the whole class.

I accidentally turned to my right and looked at Nico to see that he had an irritated expression plastered across his face.

In your face, I thought.

You might ask why I was being smug at this, but it's only because of a certain devil calling me, "Beauty but no brains."

Not all popular girls are airheads!

And plus, girls were pretty much smarter than boys.

"That's a pretty good drawing," Nico said. "Too bad the one making it is a bitch."

I could've glared at him, but I've known him for about 3 years, and one thing I learned from about him, was that it annoyed him when someone ignored what he said. So I just shrugged and didn't do anything.

I sighed inwardly.

I hated Nico Di Angelo.

And I would always will.

* * *

**Review if you still like this story. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hullo! (: I'm here with another chapter! I must warn you, though, that it might not be the best chapter I'd written. It's long so it might make up for it.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Before you start bitching at me for forgetting my sister's birthday, let me defend myself by saying that I did not forget.

Yeah. I didn't.

Those birthday shit were things that you didn't - couldn't - forget, like it's just etched in your brain.

There's a reasons why I didn't say happy birthday to her.

She hated me.

My own sister hated me.

I know, I already told you this crap, but it still hurts.

If someone hated you, would you greet them happy birthday?

Of course not.

You'd be a stupid idiot if you did.

Which was why I didn't say those two words to her.

Besides, she never said that to me on my birthday.

Now, if you counted, it's been three years since I last greeted her. Her freshman year was the last year. Gods, how I missed that year. Blaire, the bitch, wasn't in school, yet, but when she came as a freshman, she stole my sister and turned the whole girl population against us.

I didn't even remember doing anything to that chick.

I'd never seen her in my life, but all of a sudden, she started hated on me the first day of school.

She stole my sister. My sister was my only family. She was the only person who I was _so sure _would have my back.

Now, she was gone, thanks to _her_.

Now, you knew why I hated Blaire Avalon.

Of course, besides the obvious that she's a rich bitch, that's another reason why I hated her.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I just got here, and I didn't want to go today, but my mom wanted me to - "

"Ah. Alexabelle Bloom, welcome to Goode High," Mr. Blofis greeted warmly. The girl who came running in the room looked relieved to find that she wasn't in trouble. "Class, Alexabelle's just transferred here recently, and I'll hope you welcome her into the school."

She turned to face the class and grew confused. I could see why. The whole class was parted. Boys on one side, preferably mine, and the girls were on the other side.

Ms. Bitch wasn't in this class, thank gods for that.

Alexbelle Bloom.

Holy fuck.

She's the new girl.

_The_ new girl.

She had no idea what was going on. She was the only girl in school who wasn't against boys.

"Alexabelle over here!" Aria waved towards the empty seat but not before sending daggers in my direction.

Alexabelle's black hair went pass her shoulders; her dark brown eyes shrank under Aria's cheerful gaze. She gave her a weak smile. She wore black skinny jeans, and her black hoodie was zipped up all the way. Shit wasn't plastered on her face, and thank fuck for that.

It looked like she didn't really care about what she wear, and I liked her already.

If she went to the girls side, though, my liking her wouldn't matter.

She'd be the enemy.

Which is why I was surprised when she _didn't _make a move for Aria's offer and sat down on the nearest chair possible, which was next to a boy.

The whole class was watching her, and gasps could be heard around the room. Mr. Blofis smiled at Alexabelle (he looks a little smug if you asked me) and continued with the lesson.

Girls were whispering shit amongst themselves, and the guys were beaming big time.

It was like fucking Christmas for them.

I felt sorry for the new girl already.

She was in the middle of this fuckery, and she was completely clueless.

"Well, this school year just got a whole lot interested," Leo whispered to me. I nodded my head.

I couldn't agree more.

Classes flew by, teachers were talking about crap I didn't know, and before you knew it, it was lunch. I didn't know where the fuck the new girl was, but I only hoped she's not one of _them_, yet.

"Holy fuc - " I started saying as someone bumped into me. Someone bumped into _me_.

Who the fuck was stupid enough to do that?

"I'm sorry," the girl said quickly. I looked down and saw it was the new girl. The anger that was boiling inside me evaporated. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I was trying to get away from all the girls who were - " She stopped talking as she saw my raised eye brow.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"Do you always apologize?" I asked amused. The only time I heard her talk was when she would say "sorry." Hell, if I remembered right, those were the words she first said to Mr. Blofis when she came late to class.

"Yes," she admitted sheepishly. "I'm really, really, really shy, and I tend to ramble a lot when I'm nervous, which is why I ramble a lot because I'm always nervous, and when I ramble, I get carried away and I talk too much, and that's why I always say sorry, and I'm sorry that I'm rambling a lot." She finally took a breath, and my lips twitched upwards a bit.

This girl was so innocent; it was almost cute.

"So what you're saying is, is that you ramble when you're nervous?" She nodded silently, too afraid that she would talk too much again.

"Do I make you nervous?" I asked as I stepped closer to her. She let out a surprised squeak.

"A lot of people make me nervous," she dodged my question. "Like, that girl in class who was so..._eager_ to have me sit next to her."

"That eager girl is Aria. She likes to welcome new girls to this school. It's like her job," I informed her. "I am curious why you declined her offer."

She blushed. Oh gods, these boys were about to go crazy. "I have this...feeling. I always get it, actually. Um, I sort of have this instinct that tells me if I should trust people. Like, at my old school, they had a lot of beautiful and popular girls, and something always told me not to trust them."

"So you don't trust Aria?" I smirked.

"It's not that I don't trust her," she said uncertainly. "It's just that..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. She grew silent, and I figured it was my turn to talk.

"Why don't you eat lunch at my table?" I asked.

I felt that it was my job to make sure those bitches didn't brainwash her. I didn't want any of those vultures turning Alexabelle against us. Why, you ask? Well, for one, I couldn't imagine Alexabelle transforming into those girls. She seemed genuinely nice, which was hard to come by in this school.

"No!" she said immediately. "I mean, I'm not very comfortable eating with boys," she confessed shyly. "If I eat with you, I'd probably just be mute most of the time." She laughed nervously, but she really was scared.

"Hey, it's okay," I put both of my hands on both of her shoulders when she started hyperventilating. "You don't have to sit with us." I tried to smile.

She looked at me dead in the eye. Her gaze was unwavering, and when she caught herself staring at me, her face turned red.

"Um," she said nervously. She glanced at her shoulders, where my hands were still holding, and I quickly took them off.

"Sorry," I apologized. She laughed.

"I never imagined Nico Di Angelo would ever say sorry to a girl."

The girls got to her. I froze. "W-What?" I stammered a bit.

"The girls were talking to me, though I wasn't really participating, and they had a lot of things to say about you," she answered and gave me a small, innocent smile that I knew was genuine. "Nico Di Angelo's such an ass," her voice was high-pitched. "O-M-G. Did you hear he forgot her sister's birthday? What-a-jerk," she paused at each word like she did when she said O-M-G.

"And do you believe them?" I asked, my fists clenching at the thought of my sister's birthday. I already explained to you motherfuckers; I wasn't gonna say it again.

"I don't believe in gossip," she told me. "You don't...you don't seem like a bad guy. Aside from your clothes, you don't really seem like an asshole. Are you an asshole, Nico?"

Holy crap, was she flirting with me?

No, you dumb ass, she's asking if you're just pretending to be a nice guy when in reality, you're a bastard.

"It depends," I replied back. She stopped walking, and she gestured towards the cafeteria doors. "You go ahead. I'm gonna check out the library," she smiled. "It was nice talking to you, Nico. If the girls don't ambush me first, I'll try, maybe to talk to you?"

"You're the first girl who hasn't slapped me when I talked to her, you know," I told her.

"Maybe if you acted like you're acting now - which is a nice guy - girls might actually like you," she gave me a small wave before turning around and walking to someshit.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

**Review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! We appreciate every one of them!

To hi: I don't care if you know 16 boys who don't cuss. Your review was pathetic. You put:** Yes I have heard of 16 boys who don't cuss. I will not read this story**

I wasted five seconds of my life to read this. You could've just clicked the x button and leave, but you chose the time to say shit about something I don't care about.

I'm sorry for being a bitch, but honestly, these kind of reviews annoy me.

Continue on with my useless rant.

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan, who should finish the Mark of Athena already!

* * *

**Blaire's POV**

I'd been in the library for ages. I skipped all my classes in the morning - except for Biology - and I still haven't finished it yet.

You might be wondering what I was trying to finish. I was finishing this thing Mr. Blofis told me to do.

He told me to collect all the Greek myths and rewrite them...all of it.

I know, it will take ages, and my hand is already sore; the sad part is I've only wrote two stories. The only reason why Mr. Blofis picked me was because my handwriting was the best in class.

Looking at the towering pile of books, I almost wanted to give up. Of course, I didn't. Blame my pride.

The chair next to me moved, and another person sat down. I looked over and found a girl. I didn't recognize her so I talked to her.

"Hey," I told her.

"Hi," she replied, and when she saw me, she gasped.

Being the curious girl I was, I looked over at her, and I found her staring at me. "Is there any problem?"

"Um, uh, no. It's just that you're, I mean, you're sort of...like - "

"Chill. I don't bite," I told her and flashed her a smile.

"I'm sorry, I just...I never thought I'd find you here," she said.

I look at her, "Huh?"

"I mean...aren't you Blaire Avalon?" she asked.

"Yep," I answered popping the 'p.' "Why?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay. So what's your name? I haven't seen that innocent face here," I asked.

She blushed, and it made me smile. She reminds me of...Never mind. I needed to forget the past.

" Bloom."

"Cool. I'm Blaire," I told her.

"Kinda figured that out," she said.

I laughed, "So why aren't you at lunch?"

"Don't really feel like eating," she answered.

Silence.

"Can I asked you something?" he asked.

"Go ahead," I told her.

"Why do the boys hate girls? And the girls hate boys?" she asked, and I tensed.

"You noticed that already, huh?" she nodded in answer to my question. I sighed and closed the book.

"Come with me," I told her and got up.

I walked to the door and stopped to wait for her. Once she was beside me, I started to walk again towards the secluded area where I always went to when I wanted some peace and quiet and just...to think.

I sat at the floor and patted the space beside me. She obliged and asked again, "So...why?"

I sighed, "I don't know."

"What do you mean? You're the head girl and from what I've heard...the fight started with you and Nic - "

"Don't say his name. Please," I told her my voice wavering a bit/

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay...just don't say his name here. I brought you here because...I don't know. You seem different. I haven't brought any other girl besides you and Rachel here. This is my...place. No one else knows about this part of the school. Just you, me, and Rachel. I hope it stays as that."

"I promise I won't tell anybody," she told me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. Now...about your question. I don't really know why this whole fiasco started. When I was in my freshman year, I just stayed away from boys. The girls got curious and kept asking me. After a whole bunch of persuading and threats...I told them. After that...they became protective. They started to develop hatred of boys. At first I didn't approve of it. After time, I started to like it. It gave me an excuse to stay away from boys. Then _he _- "

I looked over at her to see if she understood what I meant and raised an eye brow. She nodded at the silent question so I continued. "He came into view and started to blame me for taking his sister away from him. I just hated it. I hated it when someone blames me. I hate it more when they blamed me of something I didn't do. And because of that, I started to hate him. And then we fought. And it's been three years and I never thought it would last this long," I told her.

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

I looked over at her. She was asking about what happened, why I stayed away from boys. I sighed. "I'm sorry. But I'm not ready yet. I'll tell you when...when the time comes."

Just then, Rachel came. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" she said with a worried expression plastered across her face and her voice full of concern.

"Oh...You brought her with you. I kinda saw that...she's different," Rachel told me as she gestured towards Alexabelle.

"This is Rachel," I introduced as I looked at Alexabelle.

"Hi. My name's Alexabelle."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel told her.

She sat next to Alexabelle, and we just stayed there in a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Rachel looked at her watch and said, "The bell's about to ring. We should go."

It was too late; the memory was already starting.

_"Blaire! PLEAAAAASE? I really want to go to the park! Pretty please?" my little sister begged._

_"Blaise... I can't. I'm doing my homework," I told her._

_"Please Blaire, Please?" she begged once more giving me that pouty look that I couldn't stand._

_"Ugh... Alright," I told her and got up._

_"Yay!" she cheered._

_She grabbed my hand and started to drag me downstairs and out of the house. "Slow down, kiddo!"_

_"Come on! Faster, Blaire!" she told me and tugged at my shirt before she ran._

_"BLAISE! HOLD UP!" I yelled after her and tried to catch up._

_She tripped and fell to the ground. A van stopped beside her, and about 3 men in black came out; one of the men took my sister and I ran faster._

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I told them._

_All three looked at me, and they shared a look. The van's door opened, and I saw my sister all tied up and gagged. My eyes grew big, and I was just about to go to her, but the two other men, who got out of the car, quickly shut the door._

_They started to surround me, and I took out my phone. I said, "Give me back my sister, or I swear I'll call the cops"_

_They started laughing at me, and one guy sneered at me as he said, "Do you really think we're afraid of those weak and useless cops?"_

_"Well...You should be," I told them as I unlocked my phone._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," another guy told me._

_"Guess what, Ugly Face? I'm not you," I retorted._

_The guy behind me knocked the phone out of my hands and another punched me in the gut and I went down. I looked up at them as I stood up._

_"Strong girl huh?"_

_I glared at him, "Give me my sister back."_

_"Slim chance," he said and he kicked me._

_I went down on my knees, and another guy kicked me on my back. I fell to the ground, and all of them surrounded me and started to kick me. They put me in the van and tied me up as my sister cried beside me._

_The van stopped. I looked outside and saw an abandoned warehouse, and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor with blood trickling down my face._

_"Blaire... I - "_

The memory was cut off as I realized that tears were filling in my eyes. I looked up just in time before I ran into a guy. I saw that I was in front of my locker, but the guy turned around just in time to see the tears that were in my eyes fall.

And that guy was Nico Di Angelo.

He looked at me and smirked, "Look who's crying. I'm guessing it's because Alexabelle rejected you because she likes us more than you."

I glared at him through my tears, and I was about to talk when someone cut me off.

"Nico," a soft, pleading voice said, "leave her alone."

I thought it was Rachel so I instinctively turned around and grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the girl's washroom.

When we got there, I released her hand and turned to face her only to be shocked on who it really is...

"Alexabelle..."

* * *

**So yeah...Alexabelle doesn't like to yell...lol.**

**Review (:**

**If you hate this story, explain why you do, and not just say you won't read it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _GemOfOlympus_ wrote this, by the way. I know I said I wrote Nico's POV, and I do usually, but she had to write it for this chapter.**  
**

Thanks so much for the reviews! We really appreciate it! (:

* * *

**Nico's POV  
**  
After seeing Blaire grab Alexabelle's hand and drag her away, I was frozen in place. Was she one of them now? What was so good about Blaire that every girl who met her was...captivated by the witch?

What was so good about her that even Alexabelle would defend her even when she didn't even know her? More importantly, was Alexabelle one of those bitches now?

"You son of a bitch!" Aria snarled.

I glared at her as I clenched my fists. "Well you must be my mother," I said with venom dripping in my voice. "How'd you get knocked up?" I taunted her.

"Why...you... little... bastard," she growled and threw herself at me.

She started to slap and punch me in the face and my stomach. Even though her punches were really pathetic, her slaps were like fire burning through my skin.

I grabbed her hands and pushed her away, fire blazing in my eyes. She tripped on her heels and fell on her butt. "Ow!" she yelled and glared holes through me.

She held her ankle, which got red, and I could only assume that she sprained it. I couldn't care less after the way she attacked me. It wasn't my fault. She started it, anyways.

"Didn't mother teach you to never hit a girl?" I heard Bianca's voice behind me.

I turned around only to be met with her fist in my face. I staggered back by the impact, but I soon regained my balance and I glared at her.

"What the fuck is your problem? And that goes to all of you," I snarled as I glared at every girl, who returned the look.

"Guys like you, are our problem," Bianca snarled back. "I can't believe that you're my brother."

_Well, I couldn't believe you were my sister…_

Now, you were just somebody that I lived with.

"It's a mutual agreement," I told her coolly.

I turned my back to her, but it was a mistake because she threw herself at me, and we both fell to the ground. She started to hit me everywhere. She threw punches that I thought a girl could never manage.

"Get the fuck off me, Bianca!" I yelled and kicked her off me me, which did the trick.

We both stood up and attacked each other. She clawed at my face with her nails, and I would smack her hands away. I rarely punch her but seeming as her punches really hurt, I decided to throw an upper cut at her.

"Guys stop!" a girl yelled that got between us and just her luck, an upper cut landed on her jaw, and she fell to the ground.

Bianca gasped and dropped next to her. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

I looked at the girl, and I soon realized that I just did an upper cut on Blaire. The fucking head girl.

She was looking at me horrified, but when I looked into her eyes, they seemed to be glazed with something, as if she was seeing something she didn't want to.

Looking at those startling blue eyes, I got lost; they were pleading me to helps its owner, and right then, I wanted to hug her and tell her it was gonna be okay. I couldn't do that, of course; she hated me.

"Blaire! Blaire! Snap out of it!" my sister yelled, but it fell on deaf ears, and Blaire continued to look at me, and I at her. Tears started to form in her eyes and soon...they were falling, and I had the urge to just wipe them away. I couldn't.

Girls started to come to her and help Bianca, thus blocking my view of those beautiful blue eyes. I just stood there.

Staring at the same spot.

My feet began to move, and soon I realized that I moved in front of her. Every girl looked at me warily as if I was about to punch her again.

They gasped when I dropped in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Does she look okay to you?" a girl sneered.

"Was I talking to you?" I replied in an equal tone.

I held her chin, but she cringed away from my hand. I frowned.

"Blaire..." I whispered.

I was not used to saying her name like that; I was not used to her my voice saying her name like that.

Tears fell from her eyes, and I moved my hand to wipe them. She flinched when my hand touched her cheeks, but she relaxed a second later. Another round of gasps was heard, but it wasn't from the girls. It was from behind me. I turned around and saw the boys looking at me with their mouths dropped to the floor.

I rolled my eyes and I returned my attention to Blaire.

Fuck what they thought. I might be a fucking bastard, but I didn't hit girls.

Shut the fuck up. Blaire's an accident, and Aria and Bianca started those fights first.

I looked at her jaw and saw a good sized bruise. I tried to touch it, but she flinched at the contact.

I sighed and picked her up bridal style and started to walk towards the nurse's office but just then one of the girls asked, "Where do you think you're taking her?"

"To the nurse," I told them.

I started to walk again, but I froze when she buried her face in my chest, and she started to sob.

"I'm sorry. That punch wasn't meant for you," I whispered through her hair.

"I-It's not about that..." she got out.

I frowned at her but otherwise started to walk again with my heart pounding so fast that I thought it would leap out of my chest.

It felt so good to have her in my arms because she fit perfectly in them., like it was made just for her. I looked down at her still buried face, and I did something that I didn't expect I'd do.

I kissed her forehead.

She froze when she felt my lips brush her forehead and looked up at me. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I... Um...I-I don't know," I told her.

We arrived at the nurse's office. When I came in with her in my arms, the nurse froze in shock. Well...I could understand that.

"Wow...I thought I would never see the day when Nico Di Angelo holds Blaire Avalon in his arms," he said knowingly. Yes. The nurse was a boy. I wasn't making ay judgments whatsoever.

I ignored his sentence, pretending not to care. I took a glance at Blaire and found that she was red. Huh.

"Put her down here," he gestured towards a bed.

I complied.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I accidentally landed an upper cut on her jaw," I said as I still looked at Blaire.

"Isn't carrying her in your arms a bit too much if you just punched her? I would understand if she got unconscious but...she's not," he said with a tone that said 'I know you like her.'

I wanted to glare at that bastard, but I was too busy trying to come up with a coherent sentence. "I um... I.. Well...She...She fell—she fell to the ground..." I tried lamely.

His booming laugh echoed, and I looked up to see Blaire looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Well...nothing serious in here. It's just a bruise. So just cover it up with something cold and you'll be okay," he instructed.

She stood up and walked to the door, but she froze and turned around. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem," he replied.

She turned to face me and looked at me for a second before saying, "Thanks."

With that, she walked out of the door. I still sat there looking at the door.

"Now what about you? You have scratches all over your face," he said worriedly.

"Oh...it's nothing. Bianca and I kinda had another fight," I told him.

"What happened this time?" he asked normally since almost every week I'd be visiting him because of the things that Bianca threw at me. I couldn't really fight back because she was a girl.

"Blaire went to her locker crying, and I teased her about it, and she was about to say something, but the new girl cut her off and they walked away," I told him, "Aria decided to attack me because of it, and I pushed her away, and she fell on her ass and sprained her ankle."

"When does Bianca come in?" he asked.

"After she sprained her ankle, Bianca punched me in the face and threw herself at me and proceeded to claw at my face and started punching me everywhere."

"Yeah...You have a black eye. Does anything else hurt?" he asked.

"My side hurts," I supplied.

I lifted my shirt up and saw a bruise the size of Bianca's fist. "Man...your sister can punch. Hard," he said.

"Tell me about it..."

"So...do you like her?" the nurse asked as he started to work on me.

"Who?" I asked clueless.

"Blaire,"

"Of course not," I scoffed.

He snorted and looked at me knowingly. He gave me some painkillers, and I reluctantly swallowed them without water.

"You better go if you don't want to be late for class," He said,

I stood up and said, "Thanks, Apollo."

"Just come back if you and Bianca ever have another fight," he called out.

"Yeah...sure. Oh and Blaire's friend might come in any second," I called back.

When I arrived in front of my locker, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I counted five seconds before I let it out and those haunting blue eyes flashed across my mind. Those eyes…

Belonged to Blaire Avalon.

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter is sort of a mix between mine and GemofOlympus' writing. I wonder if anyone of you can tell the difference. Probably not. x)

Hope you like it! (:

* * *

**Blaire's POV**

I groaned.

My bruise hurt like a beep.

Stupid Nico who had to have a fight every week with Bianca. Why couldn't he just leave us alone?

Although...it was sort of nice of him to bring me to the nurse...

"Are you okay?"

I jumped. "What the f—"

Oh my gosh... I almost cussed. Who would be so creepy enough to sneak behind me and scare the liquids out of me?

I turned around to find a blonde guy with green eyes. I looked at him for about a minute, and he seemed to blush under my gaze.

"Who are you?" I asked, still a little bit creeped out. I took a tiny step back, just because I felt like he was too close.

"James. James Everette. You know...we've been at the same school since kindergarten."

"Oh...kay?"

I was sorry if I sounded like a...snob, but I really had no idea who he was.

"I'm an outcast," he supplied.

Outcast...

Outcasts were like Annabeth and Percy, or Travis and Katie, or Juniper and Grover...

Gosh, what did I do?

"Oh...why? Who's your girlfriend?"

He mumbled something, and I thought I heard "hopefully" and something else..."You" might had been the something else, too.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he said. "Here, I brought you an ice pack."

He shoved me the bag, and I just stared at it for a few second.

What the beep?

"Wait...how do you know—" I stopped my sentence when I realized he was gone.

If that wasn't a stalker, I wouldn't know what you called him.

How did he even know I needed an ice pack? I mean, yeah, the fight was public, and anyone could've saw it, but did he actually have to give me an ice pack?

He seemed...nice, I guess, but he was a complete stranger to me. Plus, he disappeared right after. Didn't that spell weird to you?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I hate my bother," Bianca sneered. "Why am I even related to him?"

She continued her rant about Nico, but during this lunch hour, I wasn't paying attention.

We sat down at our usual table, and immediately, all my friends suddenly came over. They were talking about the usual: how they hated boys, how boys sucked, did you do your homework for...? OMG, what homework?

Some of them even tried to include me in the conversations, but like I mentioned earlier, I was sort of spacing out.

I scanned the cafeteria until I found their table.

The table was full of outcasts, and I hated that they even had a table. If you didn't already guess, outcasts were basically couples.

The couples didn't agree with the division of the school. They hated the "boys vs. girls" thing. They were so against it, they didn't talk to anyone who supported us.

Percy Jackson, the black-haired, green-eyed one, had his arm wrapped tightly around Annabeth Chase; she was the blonde one. They were the "it" couple. They had been the ones who inspired other couples to join their group. Annabeth thought what we were doing was stupid, and Percy, as the ever supportive boyfriend, believed his girlfriend.

Grover Underwood and Juniper Nympree weren't too big on PDA, but they were holding hands under the table. They were both environmentalist, always trying to make the world a better place. Juniper thought that everyone should be peaceful with each other. By bringing peace to our school, we were helping the world, apparently.

To our surprise, even Clarisse La Rue had a boyfriend. Chris Rodriquez had somehow manage to tame Clarisse. I didn't know how he did it, but he obviously cared a lot about her, and her him. Clarisse was one of the main reason why my girls never picked on them or taunted them. They were too afraid she would beat them up, and in fairness, she probably could.

Travis Stoll, the mischievous one, kept poking his girlfriend, Katie Gardner. I didn't even know why Katie was dating him. She was the serious type, and Travis...Travis didn't take things seriously. At all. They were the completely opposite, but somehow, they were together.

Thalia Grace was the only single girl in the group, but some rumors said that she did have a boyfriend; he just went to another school. I didn't know much about her, but from the her clothes, and the I-don't-really-care vibe, she felt like the type of person you didn't mess with.

I saw James sitting next to them, but to me, it felt like he wasn't really part of the group. That's just me, however. Who knows? I might be wrong.

It wasn't like I has proof, anyways. James wasn't necessarily a bad guy; he just happened to creep me out a bit.

As I saw a familiar dark-haired girl, passing by our table, I called out to her. "Hey, Alexabelle! Come sit with us!"

Her head abruptly snapped to my direction, and she gave me a small, uncomfortable smile.

"Um, it's okay, Blaire," she said, stunning me. "I'm gonna sit with them." I followed her gaze and saw what she meant.

She was going to sit with the outcasts.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Um, no," she answered and before I could ask another question, she scurried over to their table.

"What a weirdo," Aria said, as Alexabelle sat on a chair next to James.

"Yeah. I mean, who sits with those outcasts and doesn't have a relationship?" Cassandra said, as she sat down besides Sienna. She had a California tan even though she lived in New York. She also had black hair and big brown eyes.

"Apparently, that James guy does," Bianca said.

They all laughed, "They should go out together."

"Girls. Don't. Talk trash about them," Sienna said seriously. I looked up at her and gave her a smile. She noticed it and returned with a bigger one.

"That James guy is hot but...him hanging out with the outcasts is like...waaaay low," Annalise, another of my friend, said.

"I know, right? Such a shame," Aria said, as she looked at their table. "OH MY GOSH! SHE'S FLIRTING WITH JAMES!"

All of them looked over and started laughing hysterically.

"Last time I checked," I started saying, "it was called talking. For your information, Alexabelle is too shy to flirt with a guy. How would I know that? Because I actually _talked _to her before judging. They may be outcasts, but they're still human beings; they have feelings, too. Stop talking about them like that. Got it?"

I was dead serious. Friends of mine should not be making fun of others, especially ones who never did anything to us. "If I hear another comment about Alexabelle bring a weirdo or a dork, someone will seriously pay."

I looked at each other time, dead in the eye until they got uncomfortable and looked away. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah..." they all answered, ashamed. "We're sorry."

With that apology, I stood up and exited the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: **Moral of this chapter: Don't talk shit about someone else if you have no idea who that person is. It's not nice to judge, and _no one_ should ever be doing it.

Aside from that serious note, how did you guys like the chapter? Leave a review. (:


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** HI! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Me and GoO really appreciate each and every one one of them! Thanks again!

It's **Nico's** POV, so there will be cussing.

I'm not even going to tell you who wrote this chapter because it's sort of like a mix.

**Disclaimer: **PJO we do not own.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

It didn't escape my knowledge that Ms. Bitch strutted out the cafeteria for whatever reason.

Maybe her group pissed her off as much as they did with us, and she decided she had enough of their shit. I couldn't blame her for that; her group liked to fuck with other people; some said they were almost as bad as us. I didn't really give a shit, though, because they were irrelevant in my life.

"There's that girl you were drooling over," Will Solace elbowed Connor Stoll as he snickered.

Connor defended himself, "I was not." I saw him glanced over at the table she was sitting, and he groaned. "Dammit. Guess she's taken."

"What the hell are you talking about, Connor?" I demanded. Alexabelle didn't have a boyfriend. At least, she never mentioned having one. I didn't know her that long, granted I only talked to her yesterday, but she didn't look like she had one. Then again, we never actually talked _after _the incident.

"Umm...uh... nothing," he stuttered.

Will scoffed, "He's crazy in love with the new girl."

Connor's eyes grew big and looked at me as if I would kill him, which wasn't really too far out. Conner was one of my friends, sure, but Alexabelle was the new girl. She was like an innocent lamb or whatever the fuck you wanna call her. She was _off limits_.

"Nico, dude, you know he's just joking. No way in hell am I going to fall in love," he told me, finding a sudden interest on the walls. Fucker was probably too scared to look at me in the eye.

I glared. "Oh...you better not."

Will chuckled. "Don't be such a hypocrite, Nico."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Unlike Conner, Will didn't flinch nor did he show any signs of fear.

"It's obvious that you're in love with little Miss Blaire Avalon," he smirked. Fucking smug asshole.

My eyes grew hard, and judging from Will's slightest flinch, I knew he realized how fucking pissed I was. There was no fucking way I was in love with Blaire.

"I. Am. Not. In love. With. Her," I sneered through clenched teeth. "The day I love her is the day hell starts to freeze over. You fucking know how that bitch turned the whole girl population against us. It's _her _fault sisters and brothers were fighting like it's a motherfucking war. Do _not _fucking say I'm in love with her."

I stormed out of the cafeteria and walked towards my locker. I stopped in my tracks when I turned the corner. She was there.

I silently watched her as she slammed her locker shut and started to walk the other way. Seeming as I had nothing to do, I followed her.

In the next few minutes, she made a bunch of turns and at the middle of it, I started to hesitate. I had half the mind to stop and come back, but since I didn't pay attention to where the hell I was going, I had to keep following her or else I'd get lost.

There was also a time where she stopped and just stood there. My whole body froze, and a lot of questions were popping in my head like: "Did she notice I was following her?"

"Look, whoever you are following me, when we get to the place that I'm going, I'm just gonna tell you this: at that place, there would be no fighting, no cussing, and no yelling. The place I'm going is special, so please try to avoid doing any of those things. I don't care who you are, I just want peace when we're there."

I stood there shocked.

How the fuck did she know I was following her? It was probably because she sensed someone was watching her. You know, that creepy-ass feeling you get when you felt like someone was fucking stalking you or some shit? Yeah. That was the feeling.

She started to walk again, and I waited for her to get about at least ten more feet away before I started to follow her again.

We arrived at her 'special' place.

She spun around to face me with a smile, but it immediately faltered. I wasn't the slightest bit offended, so I didn't really give two shits.

"You..."

"Me..."

"You..."

"Yeah, it's still me," I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. I equally tried to keep irritation off my voice, and I admit, I was doing a damn good job.

She frowned. Her eyebrows scrunched up, and she bit her lip. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find her amusing.

"You can't be here," she said softly. Her tone was nothing like the ones she used to use when she was talking to me.

Glaring at her was my first instinct, but I stopped when I realized what she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"This is my place. This is where I vent, this is where I release all my problems, this is my special place. You can't be here." Her voice was still soft.

"If I leave, I'll get lost," I told her, just so that she knew that was the only reason why I followed her.

"Just...stay there," she said and spun around.

She turned to another corner and disappeared from my sight.

I didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to do. Making a decision, I leaned on the closest tree trunk and took out my iPhone.

After about thirty minutes, I heard a clicking sound, and I recognized it as a girl's heels. At first, I thought it was Blaire, but I remembered she never wore heels.

The sound came closer and closer until the own of said heels spoke.

"What are you doing here?" a voice full of hatred boomed.

* * *

**Who could that be? {: Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a short...sorry 'bout that. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing of PJO we own. **

* * *

**Blaire's POV**

As I turned the corner, I stopped and looked back to see if he actually listened to me.

Surprisingly, he did. I peeked from the bushes and saw him leaning on a tree trunk, his eyes glued to his phone. I heard a buzzing sound close to my ear then something flew in front of me; it was a bee.

It flew away towards Nico, and I thought it was going to him until it flew higher and disappeared.

In a beehive.

Just above Nico.

I sighed. _I hope you can see what is right above you,_ I thought to him.

I turned my back to him and made a few quick turns before I arrived at the place.

It was a place behind the school. It wasn't that deep in the forest, but it was well kept. You wouldn't really find it if you didn't explore.

I looked around, and everything still seemed to be in place: the crystal clear water of the lake, the green grass, and the little tree house that Rachel and I made.

I went inside and opened the old trunk full of clothes and other things that Rachel and I wanted to put in for safe keeping.

As I rummaged through all of it, I found what I was looking for. My swim suit. I quickly pulled it out and unfolded it.

I was about to change when I notice something on the floor. I walked towards it and saw that it was a picture.

Of my little sister.

I picked it up from the ground and looked at it closer. It was the day before we were kidnapped.

The same horrible memory started to replay in my mind.

_"Blaire! PLEAAAAASE? I really want to go to the park! Pretty please?" my little sister begged..._

_ A van stopped beside her and about 3 men in black came out, one of the men took my sister and I ran faster..._

_"Give me my sister back," I glared at him..._

_"Blaire... I'm really scared," Blaise sobbed..._

_"Don't slap her!" I yelled, watching them shoving and pushing my sweet, little sister..._

_He threw my head back and it slammed on the wall. I felt something warm dripping down and soaking my hair. I was slowly becoming unconscious..._

_Before I slipped away, I saw the guy take off his mask and saw him clearly, he had blonde hair, upturned nose, and blue eyes..._

As tears began to fall, I placed the picture beside me. I didn't want to swim, anymore

After a few more minutes, I stood up and wiped my tears away. I picked up the picture and started to walk towards were I left Nico.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Rachel's voice say from somewhere near.

"Nothing, just hanging around in the forest," he rolled his eyes. "What do you think?" he mock-questioned.

"How did you find out she was here? Did she bring you?" she demanded.

"No," Nico answered.

"Then how did you get here?" Her voice dripped with venom. Her tone made me walk faster towards their voices because if Rachel exploded...things would turn out very ugly.

"I followed her." Even if I wasn't looking at him, I knew he was shrugging.

"You mean you were_ stalking_ her?" she asked, appalled.

"I wouldn't call it stalking," he replied.

"Okay, then, what would you call 'following her after she went out of the cafeteria'?" Rachel mocked.

"I had nothing better to do," he said, disinterested.

She scoffed. "Ri—"

"Rachel," I said, finally making my existence known. "He was with me."

"Wha...what?" she asked, with a shocked expression.

"He's with me," I nodded my head. "Don't worry. I didn't let him go there."

I walk towards them closer and saw that Rachel was looking at us back an forth. I sighed.

"He didn't do anything," I assured her. "He just stayed here."

"Okay...I'll be getting something from the trunk. Sienna spilled orange juice on her shirt," she explained.

I nodded. "Come on, Nico." I grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

He hesitated at first but relented. "You should really avoid getting Rachel mad."

He scoffed, "As if. She doesn't scare me."

"Are you scared of Bianca?" I asked. He didn't say anything, clenching his jaw. "I'm taking your silence as a yes. If I were you, I'd watch out for Rachel. She's a hundred times worse than Bianca."

"Why the hell are you talking to me like I'm suddenly a human being?"

I released his arm and turned around to face him. "Well...we are near the special place. I don't want to be a hyp and glare at you after I told you that there would be no fighting."

"You're really gonna make me ask what a 'hyp' is?"

"I don't really want to say the word," I said.

"It's a word. How the fuck is that gonna hurt you?"

I punched his arm. "I told you no swearing!"

"You _also _told me no fighting," he raised his eye brow at me.

"It wasn't that hard," I defended.

"You still didn't answer my question," he reminded me.

"Hypocrite."

"What?"

"Hyp means hypocrite."

"Oh..." he said after a few seconds. "Since we're acting like we're "friends," why are your eyes red?"

"I sneezed," I lied.

He didn't believe me.

"You sneezed?" he repeated.

"I sneeze a lot, especially when I'm with someone I don't like. It's like I'm allergic to people like you." I meant it as a joke, of course.

"I thought we were playing nice now."

I smirked. "Yeah...but being nice means a lot of things, like we have to tell the people we don't like that we don't like them."

He narrowed his eyes. I looked at him right back.

For a few minutes we just stood there looking at each other. His gaze flitted down to my lips. Realizing what he was doing, he looked forward to the path we were walking on.

We didn't talk the rest of the way.

"Well...we're here. Guess we're back to the usual. Bye, idiot," I said, smug.

I turned around and walked away. "Bitch," I heard him say.

Without looking back, I didn't skip a beat. "Imbecile jerk."

Well...that was the first time we'd actually been civil to each other.

He wasn't actually that bad...

Huh.

* * *

**SO, they didn't kill each other. Progress. **

**Leave us your thoughts!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: _IMPORTANT NEWS, PLEASE DO NOT SKIP_  
**

We've decided that I and GemOfOlympus would put this story on **hold on. **She and I both have separate stories that we need to work on, and we've decided that we should focus on those more than this.

This will be the last chapter for a while.

We are so, so, very sorry, but we both think that we should finish one story before making a new one.

We hope you'll understand.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Thank the gods, school was finally over. I would never, ever understand what the point of school was. We'd forget mostly everything as we grew older, anyways.

As the teacher droned on and on, I knew it was a matter of minutes before the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day. C'mon, bell. Fucking ring.

"Hell yes," I said, too low for anyone to hear as the sound of ringing filled my ears.

Quickly trying to get the hell out, I shoved my books forcefully in my bag and walked out of the door.

As I walked back to my car, I saw a black BMW pulling out of the parking lot and sped off to wherever.

Even though I acted like I didn't give a shit about it, there was a small part of me that was sort of surprised that me and Blaire managed to not strangle each other.

It also didn't escape my knowledge that when we were alone, she liked to fidget a lot. Obviously, she was hiding something. Like I gave a shit, though.

"Nico!" I heard someone called.

I turned and saw the one and only Percy Jackson. He was a traitor, but to everyone else, he was my cousin.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. He didn't even blink at my tone.

"Mom wants to invite you guys over for dinner this Saturday."

"So?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you really that slow?"

"Hey, you're the one who's inviting me. Don't forget, _you're_ the one being called 'Seaweed Brain' by your so-called girlfriend."

Instead of snapping back, he chose to ignore what I said, which irritated me the most. "So is that a yes or a no?"

I shrugged my shoulders and turned my back to him. "I have more important shit to do than go to your house."

I heard him scoff. "Come on. Don't you want to, I don't know," he said sarcastically, "put this all behind us because you're acting like an immature jerk?"

I clenched my fist, trying not to punch him as I started to think of things that made me calm. A familiar pair of blue eyes flashed across my mind.

This only infuriated me more, whether because of what Percy just said or the fact that her eyes flashed through my mind and made me calm for a split second.

"Shut up," I said through clenched teeth

"Fine. Just tell your mom that my mom's inviting you guys. Don't come if you don't want to," he said. I heard him walking away

I sighed. "FINE!" I yelled.

"Come at seven," I heard his reply.

Getting in my car, I started driving home.

As I stopped for a red light, I turned my head to the side only to noticed a familiar BMW with its driver looking at the road as if she was about to kill it any second.

A small smile tugged at my lips as I imagined how that would go. Unexpectedly, she turned her head towards my direction, catching my staring at her.

Her tears were the only thing I noticed.

* * *

Parking in the garage, I couldn't help but wondered why the hell she was crying; not that I gave a fuck or anything, but I was positively sure she wasn't the kind of girl to cry so easily.

Or at least I didn't she was.

"Nico! Buy me something to eat!" I heard Bianca yelled as I slammed the door shut.

My mom was a nurse, and she took night shifts so usually, my sister and I were left to fend for ourselves.

"Why don't _you _do it?" I retorted.

"Because!" was her articulated response.

Lucky me, my stomach growled. Tell me again why I walked out of the cafeteria before I even took a bite out of my lunch?

"I heard that!" my annoying sister yelled. "Come on! Just buy something to eat! If you're lucky enough, you might see Blaire on the way!"

"What the fuck does she have to do anything?" I asked, irritated. Correct me if I was wrong, but did we talk about anything surrounding the subject about Blaire? No? No.

She scoffed, "Please, you practically want to eat her every time you see her."

No words could explain how wrong that sounded in my ears. "That is fucking disgusting."

"Just get our darn food already!"

"FINE!" I yelled as I opened the damn front door and walked out. Again.

This whole shit would have never happened if it wasn't because of her. My sister wouldn't have hated me, and I her. However, there was a deep, deep—I'm talking about the deep pits of Tartarus here—part of me that knew I didn't actually hate Bianca.

I was instantly jostled out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone. Cliched was the word I'd use when I bumped into her.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

She almost lost her balance and was about to do a face plant when out of nowhere a hand shot out and grabbed her.

Before you started thinking about fantasies where Blaire and me ended up together, it wasn't me. I was actually looking forward to see her do a face plant on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, someone had the balls to butt in.

"Are you okay?" the guy, who helped her out, asked.

I looked at him and was shocked to see that it was one of those outcasts. His name was...Jess? Jasper? James? I think it was James.

"Y-Yeah," she answered.

The guy glared at me with no reason, and I didn't even hesitate one bit to glare at him right back.

"Watch where your going, Di Angelo," he said venomously

"Watch where my fist is going, Everette," I spat with more intensity and venom.

He chuckled mockingly, "As if. I heard your sister was better than you."

"Wanna feel a firsthand sample then?" I taunted.

My fist would've met his face if it weren't for the girl who decided to play peacemaker and intervened.

"No fighting," she declared, stepping between us.

Now I wasn't a complete bastard; I didn't know if I said this before, but I would never initially hit a girl. If I did, the girl probably started it, anyways.

Not a lot of girls would think of hitting me, though.

Most girls would just settle for name-calling or something less physical.

I was just saying, that sane girl would never think of hitting, or initiating, a fight with a guy.

Bianca, apparently, wasn't any of those girls.

"I would never fight someone," James said, kissing up to Blaire. I narrowed my eyes. "Nico, here, though, seems to just _lovvee_ picking fights with people, huh?" He smiled, but any person could see it was anything but friendly.

"You should go, James," Blaire said, dismissing him. I smirked at the sight of his shocked expression, and it was instantly replaced with a scowl.

Bow down, motherfucker.

"Yeah, James, you should go," I repeated, with a smug grin.

"I'll see you at school, Blaire," he said before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

I didn't know who was shocked the most.

I, who was just glaring at the fucker—who, by the way, seemed to have a suspiciously smug smile, pointing in my direction—or Blaire, who just stood there, mouth agape and everything.

He let her go, still smirking, and there was nothing else I would rather do than to punch that asshole.

"You seem pretty cozy with the outcast," I accused, James already gone from sight.

"What the beep are you doing here?" Blaire demanded; my question wasn't important to her, apparently.

"Uh, buying food," I obviously said, gesturing towards the grocery store in its general direction.

It wasn't too far to walk from there and to the house.

"Oh, right," she said, stupidly, if I might add, and I knew, I just know she was mentally scolding herself in that head of hers.

"Wait, how are you supposed to buy dinner in the grocery store?" she suddenly asked. "Don't you just buy ingredients to make food?"

"That's why I'm buying frozen shit," I replied, already walking away from her. Just because we had one decent conversation, it didn't mean we were suddenly going to be best friends.

I turned around momentarily and warned her, "Stay the hell away from James. That fucker doesn't know the meaning of personal space."

Don't ask me what the hell I was doing or what the fuck I was thinking because I have four words for you:

I don't fucking know.

* * *

**Leave us your reviews for one last time?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We're back!(:**

**Short recap: Nico almost fights with James, but thanks to peacemaker Blaire, they don't. Oh, and Nico tells Blaire to stay the fuck away from James.  
**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Blaire's POV**

Stay away from him?

Who did he think he was, telling me what to do?

He's not my dad, not my brother, not my friend, and definitely not my boyfriend.

So tell me, what right did he have to tell me who to hang out with and who not?

Zip. Zilch. No. Nada. Wala. None.

So, I did the exact opposite of what he said. I ran and caught up with James.

Yes. I'm a total beep at times like this...

"Hey," James said.

I nodded and continued to walk beside him.

"So...why are you walking with me?" he asked, curious but not really minding.

I shrugged and said, "Just to peach off Nico."

He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "What the hell do you mean by peach off?"

"Since we can't swear, it's basically a substitute word we created."

"So peach off is...?"

"I just told you," I said, rolling my eyes inwardly. "We can't swear. Me telling you what it means is swearing."

"Oh. Right."

My phone rang, saving us from an awkward silence.

"Please stop crying! I'm sorry! Please stop!" I heard Rachel's frantic voice, and I immediately stopped walking. James stopped, too.

"Rachel? Rachel, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, thank Gods, you picked up," she replied thankfully. "There's this little girl crying, and I don't know why, but she won't stop, and I need you to come here. Right now. Please?" she asked, desperation laced in her tone.

Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't a heartless beep. Without skipping a beat, I replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?"

I felt relieved to know the address she recited. I jumped when I heard James' voice right next to my ear.

Nico was right. This guy did not know the meaning of person space.

"What happened?" he asked. I felt his breath near my ear, making me shudder in disgust.

I took a small step back and averted my gaze. I answered, "Rachel's having a minor issue with a little girl."

"She can't handle a kindergartener?" he asked.

I promise, I heard something laced in that tone and I did _not _like it. I took a deep breath and tried not to "accidentally" punch him in the face. Even though punching him was against the things I lived and stood up for.

"She's not good with kids so don't just go judging my _best friend_," I emphasized.

"Um. Right. Sorry."

This time, I did roll my eyes due to the fact that I couldn't resist it. "Whatever."

I started to run towards where Rachel said she was, and I heard footsteps following me so I assumed that James followed. But, I swear, I think it was just more that one person.

After about five minutes of running, I came to where Rachel was, and she was indeed in panic mode.

"Awww...don't cry! Look! You're getting ugly! No! No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way...please stop crying?" Rachel's level two panic voice pleaded.

I bent down to catch my breath for a minute before I continued walking towards her and the girl.

"Rachel..." I said, still slightly out of breath.

She quickly turned around and rushed towards me, engulfing me into a bear hug.

"Don't...kill... me..." I gushed out, as the air was knocked off my lungs. She let go and dragged me towards the little girl.

I bent down so I could talk to the little girl who was literally thrashing around. "Hey...what's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"She...she scares me!" the little girl screamed as she pointed to Rachel.

She was crying because she's scared of Rachel...

I had to admit, this was a bit funny. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to laugh.

I felt someone smack my head and turned to see Rachel glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, using this as an excuse to release my amused smile.

"Oh, don't you 'what' me. I know you want to laugh," she pouted.

This time, I really did let out my laugh, but it was soon stopped short when the little girl started crying again.

"Bang, white sheet of paper," I grumbled under my breath.

Rachel heard and started to laugh. "You know, when we thought about the substitutes for swear words, it actually sounded okay. But now that I think about it...it sounds whacked up."

I ignored her and turned my attention to the little girl who was having a massive tantrum. "Why are you scared of her? She pretty nice. She's not gonna hurt you."

"B-but...she looks like a monster!"

I felt Rachel's aura behind me changed into irritation. Oh no.

"Rachel. Chill out. She's just a little girl," I cautiously said as I looked up at her

She was literally glaring at the spot above the girl's head. She's not gonna slap a kindergartener, was she?

My head snapped to my right when I heard someone's laugh, and I learned that it was just behind a bush. Rachel narrowed her eyes and walked towards the bush.

Soon enough, she pulled out one of the most annoying guy I've ever met. He was a troublemaker ever since he was born.

Connor Stoll.

A grade A banana, one of Nico's messed up friends. I knew it. They were behind this.

Before I knew it, Connor was on the ground with Rachel on top of him, delivering punches on his chest that seemed extremely painful.

I hurried forward to try and stop Rachel from punching Connor to death, but I sadly did not have that much strength.

The little girl cried again, and I silently cussed in my mind. Seriously? Could this day get any better?

I walked towards the girl and leaned down to pick her up, but instead my head bumped into something really hard that I was momentarily dazed.

"Ow..."

I leaned further down to put my head in my heads while I recovered from the dizziness, but something was in the way. It was someone's shoulder.

I froze when I took in his scent. I only knew one guy who had this intoxicating smell.

Nico di Angelo.

I shook my head forgetting the fact that my head was in his shoulder, and I heard him take a sharp breath.

"Why are you nuzzling my neck?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered as his warm breath brushed against my ear.

Wait...what?

I felt a hand grab my forearm and before I knew it, I was on my feet and was pressed against James' body.

What the...?

He looked at me in the eyes, and before I could think about the possessive look he had, he smashed his lips to mine.

I was too shocked to even move and push him away. I just stood there while his lips kept pressing harder and harder until I felt his tongue slide across my lips.

I was about to move away when I was actually pulled away by someone, and his cold hand held mine tightly as he dragged my away.

...Nico?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Nico's POV**

What the fuck did he just do?

What the fuck was going through his mind?

What the fuck was he on trying to pull that kind of shit?

Didn't he know anything about Blaire? She didn't like the opposite gender. Hell, she fucking hated us. Everyone who fucking had common sense knew that. But apparently Mr. Fucktard didn't have a brain.

No surprise there.

With all the amount of crap he's been shitting, it's safe to say his ass was his brain.

"Where are you taking me?" Blaire's annoyed voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Where do you think we're going?" Sarcasm filled my voice as I continued dragging her tiny body across the ground. From an outsider's point of view, it might seem like I was kidnapping Blaire. She wasn't screaming my ears off, though, showing no signs of struggling.

Her keeping her goddamned mouth quiet for awhile kept all the wandering eyes from opening their wandering mouths. I didn't need anyone calling the police; God knows how that shit would go down.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps somewhere with air? And land? And water?" she feigned with innocence and sarcasm. "I sure hope it has oxygen! I'll die! You're not planning to kill me, are you?"

By this point, people within a mile radius could sense the irritation that was oozing out of her. I could imagine her rolling her eyes as her head lolled back and forth.

If you haven't figured it out yet, I threw her across my shoulder a few minutes ago when I got annoyed at her slow pace. I knew she was doing that just to annoy me.

"Of course not, m'lady," I emphasized the last word.

"Oh, really, and what, pray tell, are you trying to do?" By now her voice was dripping with venom, and she added an accent, probably British, to give that much effect.

The little, minuscule part of me thought about how hot she sounded. I wanted to kill myself for those thoughts. Fuck her for making me think like this.

I snapped out of my thoughts when she suddenly moved and almost kicked me in my crotch.

"Quit moving or I'll let go," I threatened her.

"Oh, you are welcomed to do so," she said as she continued moving around.

I faked about letting her go and making her head fall to the ground head first. When she was about to slip, I quickly held her back down.

"You b—"

"You're not gonna cuss now are you? Careful, or you'll break the golden rule," I taunted.

"Banana! I'm gonna kick you so hard that you'll never going to have children!"

"But what about us? We're not going to have beautiful babies anymore..." I faked sadness."Many, many babies."

An amused smile crept its way up into my lips as she stiffened at the thought. After a few seconds, her legs wrapped around my waist, and her face was inches away from mine with a serious expression on her face.

This, in fact, left me no choice but to look into her hatred filled blue eyes. "What. I mean, _what _did you just say?"

I almost grimaced at how deathly calm her voice was. "Do you really want me to repeat it?" This time, I let a taunting smile appear on my lips.

She narrowed her eyes, dropping down to the ground. She turned her back to me and said, "You can let go of my hand now."

I quickly looked down to see that I was holding her hand, fingers together and all that shit.

I let go, grabbed her by the shoulder, and led her to my house.

I needed a drink. Right. Now.

I couldn't believe I held her fucking hand. What the fuck was wrong with me? How the hell could I be so stupid? Already I felt contaminated, and I just fucking held her hand!

After a few more minutes of walking, we arrived at our house and she quickly headed for Bianca's room.

"Nico! Where's my food?" my dear sister yelled.

Shit.

I quickly looked at the cabinets to look for something edible. I found canned peas.

She didn't say specific names about what she wanted right?

Right.

I walked upstairs and without bothering to knock, I opened the door to see Blaire topless, putting on a shirt.

"What are you doing?! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Bianca yelled and pushed me out, slamming the door in my face.

My burning face.

Fucking hell.

Soon after, Bianca opened the door and said, "Don't you know how to knock on someone's door?"

"Nope," I grinned popping the 'p.'

She narrowed her eyes and slapped me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I spat.

"Having a pervert as a brother is my problem," she retorted. "Now, where's my food?"

"I present to thee," I showed her the canned peas, "canned peas!"

I looked at her and tried to keep a straight face. Her face was...priceless.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?!" she screeched. "I know you got your food—which is Blaire—but WHY THE FUDG—"

"What do you mean me?" Blaire interrupted.

Instantly, Bianca's eyed gleamed evilly. "Nico was planning to make you his dinner."

"..."

"..."

Her mind was probably buffering. Low wifi connectivity. And if you don't get it, you're a dumb ass.

"_What_?"

"Don't listen to her! And don't dream about that either! That shit's disgusting!" I yelled in contempt, slamming my door as I entered my room.

"I'm gonna buy real food!" Bianca's irritating voice seeped through the walls.

Walking towards the window, Bianca's car disappeared as it moved farther away.

I'm gonna get back at you Bianca.

I fucking swear.

As I glared at the window, I heard someone's foot tapping on the wooden floor outside my room.

Opening the door, I found the source for that annoying shit.

"Cut that out will you?" I snapped at the bane of my existence.

She gave me an innocent look and asked, "Cut what out?"

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at her foot. "That."

She smirked at me and did it a few more seconds before looking at her wrist watch; her eyes grew big. She turned around and went down the stairs.

I soon followed her as my stomach rumbled. I went to the kitchen to heat up some noodles. Chinese was my favorite, especially noodles with soup.

I grabbed the bowl and headed towards the living room, sitting as far away as possible from Blaire as she watched Wipe Out on AXN.

The room was silent except for my constant sipping of my soup and the TV.

I could feel Blaire's eyes on me. When I turned to look at her, she was instead staring at my bowl full of delicious food.

I heard her stomach rumble and her eyes shot up to meet mine as she blushed red in embarrassment.

I smirked at her, "Want some?" She glared at me but still stayed quiet. "I know you want some. Your stomach just freaking rumbled," I teased.

"If I said yes, are you going to give me some?" she snapped, her blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Nope."

"Thought so. Now could you please shut up and stay quiet. I'm trying to watch my favorite show."

I stood up and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching you jerk!" she yelled.

I walked towards her until I was right in front of her. I sat on the coffee table across from her and started eating again, tempting her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Could you be anymore juvenile?"

"This is just a suggestion...but if I were you, I wouldn't insult the person that's responsible for your survival."

She, yet again, rolled her eyes at me.

"Keep rolling your eyes," I taunted, "they'll roll off their sockets. Seriously." I took another bite of my food.

I could tell she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes when she said, "Whatever."

I took another bite and this time she stared at me hungrily.

"I know you want some," I teased, moving the bowl right in front of her face.

She moved it away and stood up. My face inches away from her rumbling stomach. She bent down, taking the bowl in my hands.

And she dumped in on my head.

As if on cue, the door slammed open with Bianca holding to plastic bags on her hands, "I have dinner! Bla—Oh. What happened?"

"Is your brain really that small that you can't understand what's happening?" I mocked.

She glared at me.

Blaire bent down again to whisper something on my ears, "Next time, don't peach me off."

She stood up straight, grabbed Bianca, and started dragging her outside.

I heard Bianca's car door slam before her engine revved up and drove away, leaving me all alone in the house.

How sad.

I "peached" her off.

I don't care how serious she sounded; saying I "peached" her off made me want to laugh hysterically, not tremble in fear.

After she said that, I had to restrain myself from laughing. God knows what would happen if she thought I found it funny.

But fuck, she ruined my food.

She'll pay.

Along with my dearest sister.

Taking out my phone, I dialed his number.

"What's up, Travis?"

* * *

**A/N: **So...what do you think?

We're sorry for the late chapter, we've sort of been busy.

Review(:


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 7**

Blaire's POV

Never, EVER mess with a girl on an empty stomach.

Ever.

If you ever did that, the results would most likely end up to the girl doing something painful. Exhibit A: Nico.

"Just forget about it and eat your foo," Bianca said, through her mouth full of Hot Pockets.

"I lost my appetite," I said as I moved the plate farther away from me.

"Nope. You think I didn't notice, but you didn't eat lunch. You're skinny! I don't need a skeleton for a best friend," she gushed out while taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Bianca," I said slowly, "I'm not anorexic."

"I didn't say that! It's just...it won't kill you to at least eat something." She moved my plate towards me and gave me a look.

"I'm pretty much full just from watching you eat," I said, nodding my head and smiling at her.

She snorted, "And you're fooling who?"

I sighed. "You?" hopefulness seeped into my voice.

"Uh-uh. Eat. You are not getting out of your seat until you eat," she said with finality.

I took a long, deep, and dramatic sigh and took a bite out of the pepperoni pizza. Once I've swallowed the bite, I looked at Bianca.

"You're not getting out of your seat until you FINISH it," she rephrased.

My shoulders slumped as I started to shove the food forcefully into my mouth.

Pizza was not my kind of food.

The next day I came into school, I was greeted by a lot of laughing and shouting, being the Head girl, I had break up the fight. Ironic isn't it?

I had to break up someone else's fight, but I couldn't break up my own fight with Nico. Life... it just likes to screw you over and over.

I took a deep breath and started to walk closer to where all the noise was coming from.

When I got closer, I saw a familiar red head and grabbed her forearm. "What's going on?"

She shrugged and said, "The usual. Bianca kicking Nico's as—I mean apple."

I looked at her for a few seconds before I finally remembered what apple was in our dictionary. I turned towards the two siblings who were having a fist fight and wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist, pulling her away.

"Let go, Air!" Bianca yelled.

I scoffed at the name and pulled her away from Nico, "First, don't call me air. Second, stop fi—"

"Well, the nickname suits you fine, bitch," Nico cuts through as he gritted his teeth. "Considering you have more air that brains in that head of yours."

I decided against talking back to him. I just turned to Bianca and completely ignored him, which I knew irritated the cheese out of him.

I put both my hands on Bianca's shoulder and shook her, "Take a chill pill and just ignore him."

She glared at me and said, "How on earth do I ignore something like this?!" She pointed towards her head.

I looked up to see what she was pointing at, and my eyes grew wide. "Is that... glue?"

"Not just any glue, it's super glue," a voice interrupted.

I looked at the owner of the voice and narrowed my eyes at him. "Connor, detention," I said.

"As-if. You don't have that kind of power, lady bitchness," he replied, a smirk coming on his lips.

An evil smirk danced on my lips as well, "You may have forgotten that I'm the Head Girl. So I have a lot of power to put you into detention." He scowled at me and turned around the corner.

I turned my attention back to Bianca then to the girls that were watching. "How do you get rid of super glue?"

"You use a solvent."

I whipped my head to my back and saw the outcasts. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a few girls roll their eyes.

"She wasn't talking to you," one girl snapped at Chris Rodriguez.

"He wasn't talking to you either, princess," Clarisse spat back.

"Chill people," I said.

Someone stepped forward from the outcasts, and I saw it was Alexabelle. "James has something he wants to give you..." she said innocently while smirking at the said guy.

James walked towards me and handed me a metal cylinder that had a huge name on it. It said:

**SOLVENT**  
**For external use only.**

I looked at him like he just dropped down from Mars. "And you just conveniently had that with you?" He went red in the face and turned back to the outcasts.

I didn't normally judge people, but what kind of person carried solvent around?

Bianca cleared her throat and snatched the solvent from my hands. "I'll be in the restroom taking this thing off of my hair."

I nodded, "I'll get you an extra shirt. I have one in my locker."

She smiled, "You're a life saver."

"Duh, I'm Superwoman in disguise," I said as we walked towards separate places, and the crowd dispersed.

I had soon as I had caught sight of my locker, I had this feeling that I should run away and that something was about to happen.

Seeing as the place was crowded with students waiting for the bell to ring, I brushed it off and started to open my locker.

The lock clicked and when I swung the locker open, I froze.

No...

This can't be Blaise...

I felt myself grow cold and I started to back away from my bloody locker with the body that resembled a lot like my little sister.

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"Blaire, Are you okay? What's wrong?" a group of senior girls asked as they had a look of worry on their faces.

They took a glance at the bloody locker and had to do a retake.

They all gasped.

"Ohmygod. Is that...?" one of them said

"No... She was buried 3 or something years ago." another one replied

"Then why is the body here?"

"No... It's... It's not her sister."

I didn't know who was speaking because I was too focused on the body that was inside my locker that resembled a lot like...

Blaise.

**_-I'm tempted to cut it here but I don't want to anger you guys so this is just a page break-_**

**Bianca's POV**

Why is Blaire taking so long? I had removed the glue out of my hair and I also washed my hair too but she's still not he-

"Bianca! It's Blaire... Come on!" a girl said as she bursted through the door and ran back out.

Fudge it. If those boys did something to her... I swear I'll gut every single one of them and sell their organs.

I ran out and shoved people out of the way, mostly boys since most of the girls were running with me.

When we arrived, I saw Silena Beauregard hugging Blaire as she whispered something in her ear.

Those two were relatives, I think they're cousins or something, they weren't that close but they were on speaking terms and civil towards each other.

I didn't care about that now, What I did care about was what caused this. I moved further into the crowd and asked Alison, my biology partner for what happened.

She just pointed to Blaire locker and as soon as I set sight on it, my blood grew cold. I stiffly walked towards it until I was in front of it.

It was a mannequin.

A freaking mannequin for fudge's sake.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw that it was Rachel, I stepped aside to give her a full view on what was on the locker. She gasped.

"Who did this?" She asked the crowd calmly, loud enough for everyone to hear. He voice was clear and reserved but there was unleashed anger laced in it.

She was furious.

Scratch that, she was beyond furious.

I clenched my fist as someone started to laugh behind me.

I turned around to see that it was my idiotic brother and his pack of wild animals.

"The look on their faces... priceless." Connor Stoll choked out of his laughter

I looked at Rachel and I caught her gaze. We were thinking the same thing.

Stupid, blind eyed animals.

I gritted my teeth and looked around and saw that the girls were glaring daggers at the boys who were having a laughing fit.

"Best... Prank... Ever." Nico said

I walked towards Connor and punched him, smack dab, in the face. A cracking noise resounded as his nose started to bleed.

Meanwhile, Rachel had slapped Nico across the face twice and he now had a scarlet red, hand shaped mark on his cheek.

This was nothing compared to what we wanted to do with them.

Rachel took the mannequin out of the locker and threw it at Nico. Him being the weakling, got knocked down but the doll.

"Blaire's a strong girl, but she has limits. She could take a joke. A prank. But not this one. Especially since that mannequin resembles someone she knows who's freaking six feet underground" She said as she stalked off, seething.

I walked towards Silena and Blaire and gestured for Silena to follow us while assisting Blaire.

"Nico, you're gonna regret this." I said and started to walk away.

I stopped walking, "I promise you that you will."


End file.
